1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to marine platforms for offshore installation as for example on the sea bed or river bed to provide ship and/or barge docking facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have generally related to fixed and/or floating docks or platforms. U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,178 discloses a circular floating dock in a protected environment and rotatable about a fixed piling or the like. Variations include radially extending docks forming boat slips therebetween. A similar arrangement in a floating platform is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,588 and a fixed offshore ship mooring installation may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,041.
This invention provides a marine platform with the advantages of a fixed or stationary platform on which a crane or the like may be positioned.